DISCOVERIES
by LinZE
Summary: Ever wondered if there was more to Snape’s dislike of McGonagall than just your usual house rivalry? This story takes place the Halloween after he arrives to teach at Hogwarts.


DISCOVERIES 

**Disclaimer:  **Just in case any of you were thinking anything otherwise – I do not own any of the characters that were used by JK Rowling first.

**Summery:**  Ever wondered if there was more to Snape's dislike of McGonagall than just your usual house rivalry.  This story takes place the Halloween after he arrives to teach at Hogwarts. 

**A/N:**  Ok so I took a little liberty with the age thing maybe but if you can see past that….  Anyway, I have MM in her late twenties here, with Snape four or five years younger.

            Albus Dumbledor sighed contentedly and leaned back in his over stuffed chair quietly surveying those around him.  It was not that late but already there were one or two members of staff who had had a little too much to drink, even for a staff Halloween party.  He on the on the other hand had always preferred to watch.  If there was one thing he loved (excluding his magic and perhaps muggle sweets) it was people watching and his position as headmaster at this prodigious school provided him with many interesting subjects.  Sipping his butter beer he honed in on the conversation behind him between Professors Bins and Flitwick.  They were discussing the political situation and for a moment Albus thought that it might be distinctly interesting until he realised that the political situation in question was that which existed before the second Goblin revolt almost five hundred years ago.  He was fond of history but social events like this one were hardly the place for discussions of the minutia of ancient governmental policy.

His attention wavered around the room before his gaze settled on the new potions teacher on the far side of the room.  He was deep in conversation with Fredrick von Heikler, the arithmancy instructor, and the only male on staff around the formers own age.  The two were too far away for the older man to be able to make out what they were saying but it didn't take a genius to guess.  Both men had been somewhat taken aback by their female counterparts, especially those that could be considered 'within reasonable age' of them.  Albus smiled at that, there were certainly more young female professor teaching than there had ever been before and they were a stunning group if he said so himself.  Sybil Trelawny was a somewhat distracted girl, but that certainly wasn't unusual for those with the gift for divination and Albus was sure that she had the most beautiful big green eyes hidden behind her spectacles.  Then there was Susan Hooch, an accomplished quiditch player who had represented her country several times before having to retire ridiculously early at only twenty-three after sustaining an irreparable injury to her shoulder.  For the last four years she had been the flying instructor at the school and seemed to take great delight in passing her skills with the quaffle onto the next generation of players, whatever their house.  Last but not least was the transfigurations professor.  He had formed a close friendship with Minerva in her last years at the school when he had personally taken an interest in her blossoming talent as an animagus.  At that time she had been every ounce the consummate student having little interest in anything except her books and her work.  However when she had returned to teach at Hogwarts, the same term as Susan, she seemed to have come out of her shell.  At the front of the classroom she was a formidable force strict with the students but somehow entering into a mother-child like relationship with those that needed that kind of support.  But when you took her out of that kind of environment she literally 'let her hair down' and that was a sight to behold.

And it was Minerva McGonagall that Serverus had fallen head over heels for.  Albus smiled at that.  He really couldn't think of a less likely pairing, he the former Slytherin prefect and she the former Gryffindor head girl.  Yet despite every obstacle in his way the young man had been trying relentlessly to get Minerva to notice him.  This had gone on for six weeks now and had been something that the head teacher had taken great joy in observing.  At that moment he noticed Minerva heading towards his direction and he graced her with a gentle smile but before she reached him the potions instructor intercepted her.  

"Serverus," She greeted him somewhat shyly, tucking a stray black bang behind her ear.

"Minerva, I was just wandering if you would like to come out with me on Saturday."

"I'm afraid that I already have plans."  She told him.  Dumbledor smiled.

"Well what about Sunday then, or next weekend?"  He could see the Gryffindor's patience beginning to stretch.

"Look Serverus, you're a nice guy but I'm really not interested.  It's like I said before you're just not my type."  She obviously wasn't the only one to have their patience tried.

"What is it then?  Is some scummy Slytherin not good enough for the Gryffindor?"  Minerva bristled at this, though incredibly loyal to her house no one could ever accuse her of being biased.  It was then Albus noticed Susie approach from behind slipping a comfortable arm around her partner's waist.  She tucked in the stray bang again with a gentle smile before turning to face Serverus.

"Don't you get it dimwit?  You really aren't Tabby's type."  The young man stood rooted to the spot for several seconds as realisation dawned over his face.

"You mean that…. You two are…" Both of them merely nodded the corners of their moths turned up ever so slightly.  Albus hid his smile behind his mug as Serverus's mouth formed an 'oh' before he turned and left the room.  The two women had never tried to hide their relationship and it was generally known that they were an item but obviously no one had thought fit to inform the two newcomers of this.  He only hoped that his new professor wasn't one to hold a grudge.

A/N:  This idea came to me when I was walking back to my hall after a bit of a 'night out' so therefore I'm blaming all strangenesses on that lol.  Please review and read my other stuff *smile*

LinZE


End file.
